Field
The methods and systems described herein generally relate to enhanced fiber optic cleaning methods and systems.
Description of the Related Art
Single fiber ferrules are found in connectors as both pins (exposed) and sockets (recessed). The performance of the fiber optic connection requires stringent cleanliness of the end faces. A variety of cleaning methods have been widely in use, such as automated cleaning for both single fiber and MT ferrules, which have multiple fibers, using a dry, contact cleaning technique. In certain cleaning devices and techniques, a separate cleaning cartridge, or alternatively a separate adapter, is required to clean ferrules configured as sockets versus pins.
In integrated inspection and cleaning systems, to make the integrated cleaning easy to use, certain systems avoid the use of adapters or external tips. Furthermore, it is highly desirable not to have to change cartridges to handle sockets and pins, especially in the case where both types may co-exist in the same product.
Therefore, there remains a need for an improved method for cleaning of both pins and sockets with a single device.